Naruto: Dragon Knight
by Dragon of Time
Summary: Mizuki succeded in killing Naruto when he convinced him to steal the forbidden scroll. Only thing he didn't count on was witnesses and evidence against him. Sarutobi Hokage knows otherwise though. Rated M for language, adult situations. Please Rate& Revie
1. Prolouge

Dragon of Time: Hello ladies and gentle germs

**Dragon of Time: Hello ladies and gentle germs. Time here and I'm about to get this show on the road. For a little bit of info I have changed the history of Naruto around just a bit. The Uchiha clan was never slaughtered but Itachi did go evil, Orochimaru never turned traitor, nor turned pedophile. An OC will create sound eventually. Everything is pretty much the same, even Sasuke's superior jackass attitude. Sadly I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. Let the dragon knight rise.**

**0--0**

PROLOUGE

The people cheered. They partied, they drank did everything in merriment in honor of one man: Mizuki. The rumors flew that he had killed the demon and he was welcomed back with open arms.

The…_boy_…had stolen the forbidden scroll to destroy Konoha or so they were told by Mizuki. They later found out the truth.

The boy may have been good at sneaking around unnoticed, but the security around the scroll was just too tight for such skill. The guards had been drugged.

The next day Mizuki was arrested and sent to life in prison for his scheming and murder of an innocent child.

The people screamed in anger, saying that Mizuki did the village a service for ridding them of the demon spawn. They still argued against the Hokage's decision even when the truth got out about Mizuki's scheme.

The matter slowly settled and few people no longer trusted the man they revered as the strongest. He did not care for he had done his job.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sarutobi looked at his desk. It had been a week since the murder of Naruto Uzumaki through the use of a forbidden jutsu. Upon his desk was yet another request from the council that Mizuki be released.

Iruka Umino, the man whom had seen the murder, had told him everything he saw. The Hokage refused and that was that and like he had done to the rest of the requests, he set it on fire. He was staring out the window when he sensed a rather odd feeling behind him.

He slowly turned to slump down in his chair via shock. In front of him, sitting on the ground was a teal dragon. It looked at him with slight anger in its eyes, mouth slightly open revealing all its shiny, pointy, razor-sharp teeth.

He began after a moment of complete silence that seemed to have lasted an eternity "what do you want?"

The dragon responed "Ye ki mo noke icorte sim po shi. Re ste be ku no mi rets nomen Naruto murden." Sarutobi just said "what?"

The dragon shook it head and said "Linguistas."

The dragon looked at the Hokage as a blue orb came in to being between them.

"Understand me now?" it said. The Hokage nodded slowly.

It continued "A boy by the name of Naruto appeared on the world of Dracona. He has told us of his treatment here and we are extremely disappointed."

The Hokage looked at the teal dragon and said "The boy's alive."

The dragon nodded "He will remain here for the time being and return someday, when he's ready. We expect him to be welcomed with open arms."

Sarutobi said "He will be but not by all. By the way, how long will it be till he returns?"

The dragon's eyes turned pained as it said "Currently it looks like war ma impede his return. If he survives he will find a way to come home. That is all."

The dragon along with the orb faded away and Sarutobi sighed. He turned back to the window and murmured to himself "hopefully he won't become the monster they all feared because of war. Hopefully he'll just be himself."

0--0

**Dragon of Time: **Hopefully you liked it. Please rate and review. Chapter 1 will be up a soon as it can be typed.

**Sarutobi: **Time, how much will he change?

**Time: **I know how much but i can't tell you because of plot. But I can say this. He will become 'the most feared of foes, the most trusted of friends'

**Sarutobi:** That sounds bad of anyone who attacks him you know that?

**Time:** Yep but you'll have to wait. See you later ladies and germs.


	2. Chapter 1: Return in a Flash

Dragon of Time: Good Day gentle being's, it Time here with your weekly (hopefully) update

**Dragon of Time: **Good Day gentle being's, it Time here with your weekly (hopefully) update.

**Mann:** Time Shut up

**Time:** Make me man.

**Man:** Cracks Knuckles

**Time:** You do anything and I'll tell the readers who you are.

**Man:** Curses

**Time:** Gotcha! Now please do the disclaimer.

**Man:** Fine. Time doesn't own Naruto, its characters etc. but he will own any original situations and/or Characters that show up.

**Time:** Let's Roll!

**0--0**

**CHAPTER 1: **Return in a Flash

Sarutobi stood on the balcony, overlooking the stadium that was being used for the third and final part of the Chunin exams. He slowly shook his head because he had hoped for one he considered a Grandson to have been part of one of these exams one day. Then came the incident with Mizuki. The whole village had partied on the death of the 'demon brat.'

He then sent the whole village into a mass depression with a simple announcement. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't the boys full name. It was Naruto Uzumaki NAMIKAZE.

The villagers then realized what they had done. Above the complaints of Danzo and Fugaku Uchiha and some of the civilian council, Mizuki was promptly executed for his crimes against a clan heir.

Currently the match was between one Hanabi Hyuga and Oboshi Nitsume. Hanabi had the match in the bag and being a Hyuga was not the sole reason either. The other genin just wasn't a match and her eyes seemed to scare the living crap out of him. Looking at Hanabi, Sarutobi just had to think about her older sister, Hinata.

She was shy and a very gentle and kind girl. She was also a very weak girl, her personality getting in the way. The key word being WAS of course. After the death of Naruto Uzumaki, she threw herself into her training. She took it all in like a sponge. She was now the most powerful Hyuga in known existence; she surpassed Neji and everyone who got in her way. He had called her in one day and asked what had happened.

The answer surprised him, he was positive about that.

"I want to show them" she said "what a failure can do, in his memory." At that she had bowed and stepped out of the office.

As the fight he progressed, he began to smile. She had done that and more.

The fight had been clearly decided so the Hokage leaned back and looked at the sky…only to notice a dark formation of clouds coming towards the stadium. He perked up at the sight and was about to launch some orders when he felt a familiar feeling behind him. He slowly turned around to see the same teal dragon he saw nearly ten years ago. As he turned he realized that time seemed to stop being that a bird simply froze mid-flight.

The dragon was the same one from all those years ago, if slightly bigger and a lot more fierce looking. They stared each other in the eye for few seconds before the Hokage nodded and began.

"Didn't expect to hear from you?" he said.

The dragon narrowed his eyes and said after the appearance of the blue orb "You wouldn't have if your Naruto hadn't saved my life several times."

The Hokage nodded and said "So he's alive. And on his way if I'm to say anything" pointing to the moving cloud mass.

The dragon nodded and the Hokage continued "How powerful has he become?"

The dragon narrowed its eyes further and said "So that's all you care about, power."

The Hokage immediately answered "NO! Things have been tight around here with the council being absolute idiots with their thinking that they are the true rulers of Konoha is all. I just hope that they don't try to kill him on his return."

At this the dragon and chuckled and in a serious tone said "Let them try. It will take an army to eliminate that man. Scratch that" he said "More then one army will be needed to even make a dent in his strength."

All the Hokage could do was stare at the teal dragon, without being able to speak. The dragon looked back at the Hokage and said "I'm serious."

"I don't doubt by the way your saying but it's very hard to honestly believe…"

"Some men said the same thing and right now they are burning in hell for crossing him. Naruto hates traitors, second only to perverts by the way."

Sarutobi nodded and made a mental note to warn Jiraya before Naruto found him. "Tell me" he said "how is he?"

The dragon made a humorous grin and said "He is still the number one most unpredictable, knuckle headed, loudmouth, lucky son of a bitch he always was, even when he left."

The Hokage couldn't help but laugh at that being that it all was true, even the point of being the lucky son of a bitch, bitch being the wrong word, otherwise the point was valid.

"I have to be canceling this technique because its quite tiring but know this" baring out its fangs and with a very serious voice with rage, not well hidden, "if we hear that something happens to him because of his no longer existent condition, any village, including Konoha, will face the full wrath of Draconas armies."

Before the Hokage could ask what the dragon meant, it was gone.

"Sir what's wrong?" said the guard that was behind him. The Hokage quickly replied "Nothing" and looked at the approaching dark clouds.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard. All turned and saw the clouds the Hokage had spotted and noticed a group of cloud nin moving on the temple roof carrying an unconscious…Hinata!

No could move from the shock. Before anybody could react a strike of thunder approached the arena and landed before the running nin in a cloud of raining dust, debris and smoke. They stopped and stared at what would have happened if they had been just a few feet farther ahead.

There was a flying noise, as if something was flying through the air. Suddenly, out of the dust cloud flew out what seemed life a sickle blade, green colored. Before anyone could react, the man holding Hinata was cut in two spreading blood as it erupted from the corpses two halves. As the grasp on Hinata lessened, she fell from the dead mans grasp, only to be caught by a chain and quickly pulled in to the smoke. The remaining cloud nin prepared for a fight, being watched by the still shocked villagers of Konoha.

"Kidnapping" a female voice came from the smoke "is illegal isn't it?"

"I believe it is. What should we do, hmm?" said a second feminine voice.

"Make them pay for the attempt. She is the heir so the punishment is death after all."

The smoke began to clear, revealing three cloaked figures, one holding Hinata bridal style.

"Damn you. Get them!" with that the nin charged in an attempt to recover their prisoner. I repeat ATTEMPT.

Before they could react, the same sound and sickle like thing came out of nowhere and cut through ten nin, leaving nothe but pieces and blood, leaving only 9. The two others were then among them cutting them down with bloody efficiency.

Soon there was nothing left but a pile of blood, bones and body parts.

Soon the scene was surrounded by ANBU. They were accompanied by the Hokage and a man who was the father of Hinata came forward and said "I'll take her." Without hesitation the girl was handed over and what surprised most of the people there was that he then took her in to a hug and started cry, no one knowing why.

The Hokage then move forward and put out his hand to cloaked people and said "You have our thanks. That was a good thing you did, even if a bit bloody."

The man took the hand and said "Sorry…"

But before he could continue the Hokage cut him off and said "No need, you are from Konoha so there was no need to say anything."

Looking at the man, in the eye he hoped, he said "Welcome back, Naruto Uzumaki"

The man said in a cherry voice, pulling back his hood, "It's good to be back sir."

**0--0**

**Dragon of Time: **There it is people, chapter 2. I plan on this being a harem fic so please send who you would like to be in it. At the least 3 or 4 to to most of or 6 if you don't mind.

**Hokage:** shaking

**Time:** You ok?

**Hokage:** No I just saw 20 men slaughtered in a few moments, I'm not OK.

**Time:** He doesn't seemed fazed by it though so why should you worry?

**Hokage:** glare of rage while cracking knuckles

**Time:** SHIT! RUN AWAY!


	3. Chapter 2:

Dragon of Time: Welcome gentle beings to the 2nd chapter of Naruto Dragon Knight

**Dragon of Time: **Welcome gentle beings to the 2nd chapter of Naruto Dragon Knight. I'm Time, your Host. Now let's get this show on the road.

**Naruto:** Damn it Time, will you stop talking like this is a game show.

**Dragon of Time:** But is so fun…

**Naruto:** I'm sure its annoying to everybody so SHUT UP!

**Dragon of Time:** Make me. You try anything and I can make sure your fangirls find where you live.

**Naruto:** Evil Grin you mean like I already told yours.

**Dragon of Time:** What did you sa…sounds of door breaking down and people moving You son of a…

**Fangirl:** THER HE IS! HE'S MINE!

**Dragon of Time:** SHIT! RUN AWAY! RUN THE DISCLAIMER! runs away being chased by a horde of fangirls

**Naruto:** snicker Time doesn't own Naruto, its character etc, except any original characters and scenarios that pop up.

0--0

CHAPTER 2: Namikaze returns

The moment the Hokage's words left his mouth many were surprised. They all thought the kid had died ten years ago. Then here he was, removing the hood of his cloak. When the hood was moved, the face of Naruto Uzumaki was revealed.

He still had the whisker marks and the azure colored eyes. His face had also lost all the baby fat a long time ago by the looks on his face. The boy had long blond hair that blew up and down with the wind tied into a tail by a red bandana. He was tall, standing at a little above 6'5'' with tan skin, as if he had been in the sun for a long time. What the ANBU stared at most were his eyes and they noticed his posture. His eyes were no longer the one that a naïve, stupid blonde had once had. They were sharp, deadly, as if they had seen it all. When they had a chance to discuss the day's events and their separate observations, they all agreed on what the posture the…man had used screamed.

_Mess with me and you die!_

Naruto shook hands with the Hokage, ginning the entire time like a madman. The same grin was used by the Hokage, which surprised many.

One of the ANBU finally broke the silence and asked "Hokage-sama…uhmm…wasn't he supposed to have died 10 years ago?"

The Hokage turned and said "Yes but soon after I was contacted by a being from the world Naruto was sent to, informing me of his survival. Because of that, for this safety and the safety of Konoha I did not announce this bit of news. Being also that I had announced his heritage, I feared that Iwa would do anything it needs to draw him out or find him."

The ANBU nodded in understanding, knowing the bad blood between the Namikaze and that village.

The Hokage turned around to the spectators, not having heard any of the conversation. He said "Because of what has happened and pending investigation, the exams will be postponed for the next few days, forgive the inconvenience."

There was a loud booing as the people exited the stadium.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

After that the Hokage had called a council meeting into order, to be started in an hour. Before that he had called Naruto and his two companions and asked them to list what they could do. As they had entered the other two female companions removed their hoods as well and the Hokage as well as the hidden ANBU guards all thought one thing.

_How can someone be this damn LUCKY?!_

The faces that had been revealed could only be described in one word: angelic.

They both had flame red hair that seemed to fall to the middle of their back. They both had sharp, gentle features on their faces that all men could do was stare. They both also had well tanned skin giving them an exotic appearance. The only difference was their eyes; one had wine colored eyes that seemed to peer into anyone's soul. The other had eyes the color of a feral yellow, giving many in the room goose bumps. Both appeared gentle but they also screamed dangerous.

After all three of them gave them a list of basic skills the Hokage let his jaw hit the floor. These three more all together then all the ninja villages COMBINED. (A/N: For plot purposes I won't be revealing any so please be patient.)

"How the hell do you three know so much? Not even all the villages combined can match all that."

Naruto answered in a low voice "War tends to do that to many."

Hokage could simply nod, knowing what he did because of his own war.

After that the Hokage told Naruto of his heritage which didn't seem to surprise him much. He nodded slowly and then Sarutobi gave him a short report on what happened to his classmates. He was furious at the way that said Uchiha Sasuke was still getting all the attention and help even at Jounin level. The council kissed the kids freaking boots.

After that he revealed that the council had forced the sannin to train Sasuke. The little fact that even the sannin didn't teach him everything they knew especially Jiraya, whom knew many Namikaze techniques, was a visible relief to Naruto. Then mood lightened up when Sarutobi told him Orocimaru's favorite name for the Uchiha, "Super Prick" (from Orochimaru, who would have known).

Then the worst came to pass. The hour ended and both of them had to proceed to the council chambers.

0--0

The council was pissed. When they had all gathered and heard about what happened they were surprised. But what truly set them off was the fact that Naruto Uzumaki and his companions were the ones that had saved her.

It all began with Hiashi was the first through the door and immediately thanked Naruto. This alone followed by the fact that the man then hugged him made the counsel realize that he was drunk. A drunken Hyuga, an event for the History books.

The council exploded at the news of the young Namikazes survival. They had been smiling one moment and enraged the next. They understood the Sandaimes reasons, even if they didn't like them.

All the bickering and yelling came to a quite end. A man, an ex-ANBU with bandages all over, spoke up with a sinister smile.

"Now that our emotions have been vented out, I request that Naruto Namikaze be put under my care…"

The Hokage quickly interrupted "No"

Danzo looked at the Hokage with slight surprise and said "Excuse me."

Sarutobi just grinned and said "You heard me, No."

Danzo gave Sarutobi one of his annoyed looks. Many in the council, clan heads excluded (except Hiashi who was snoring drunk on the desk), gave him the same look.

All Sarutobi could do was grin as he remembered what had happened before coming to the council chambers.

_Flashback_

"_Sir" said Naruto "There is something you should know."_

_Hokage nodded and motioned for them to continue_

"_I'm Dracona" said the women with red eyes "Where we came from; it is customary that men and women swear allegiance to their leader, you in this case."_

"_So we are asking if you will accept our vows of loyalty" said the yellow eyes mistress. "It is important to us, please. I'm Keiko by the way."_

_The Hokage, having finally found the names of those two beauties, realized the weight of what they had asked of him. "I would be honored" he said._

_The grinned and reached under their clocks and slowly drew their swords. At the same pace they kneeled and placed their sword tips on the wooden floor. Placing their hands on the swords hilt they began in unison:_

_Blood to our Blood_

_Steel to our Steel_

_In blood we were born_

_In blood we live_

_And in blood _

_We shall die_

_So we swear_

_On our lives to stand by the bearer of this vow_

_To stand in fellowship, honor and loyalty_

_Till the end of time_

_So we swear._

_As they finished the Hokage would later swear that the air had become heavy and all was quiet. He felt that this vow bound them in a way that no other vow did. He then realized that the vow was unbreakable, unless broken by the one they gave it to. As the air cleared he smiled his thanks and acceptance. Then all four departed for the council chamber._

_Flashback ends_

The whole council noticed the gleam in Sarutobi's eye and realized that this issue was non-negotiable. Even Danzo gave up. '_Damn you Sarutobi' _were his ringing thoughts.

Uchiha Fugaku then stood and said "Then welcome back Namikaze" barely hiding his mocking tone. To their surprise "It is good to be back in this room, Uchiha" responded Naruto, not bothering to hide his vocal tone.

The Uchiha snorted and once more looked to Sarutobi and said "I expect he will be taking the chair of the Namikaze?"

The Hokage nodded. As he did so, Naruto moved around the table and sat in the Namikaze clan seat, with Dracona and Keiko behind him.

Surprisingly, all went well. Considering that many gave Naruto dark glances nothing much happened. The village had begun its investigation into the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga.

They couldn't figure it out and when the part of the rescue came up; nobody believed it, refusing to believe that the 'demon' could be that powerful. In some miraculous stroke, Naruto used his hand, with a blue aura, to wake up Hiahi and get rid of his Hangover.

Hiashi got asked the question of what had happened atop the arena roof.

He began "I began chasing a score of Kumo Jounin acroos Konoha when I realized that they had kidnapped my daughter. I lost sight of them for a moment and when I got onto the roof of the arena, the score we reduced to a pile of bodies and their respective parts by these three" point to Naruto, Dracona and Keiko.

The council men couldn't believe their ears. Twenty experienced jounin, slaughtered by three people… "Impossible!" yelled Danzo.

"Wanna bet?" drooled out Keiko.

None took the challenge. What a surprise.

The council was then adjourned and the members dismissed. As the separate people left, the Hokage came to Naruto and gave him a key and map to his family house. Naruto thanked the man and then was met by Hiashi who invited him to eat at his home. Naruto gladly accepted, as did Dracona and Keiko.

0--0

(Konoha Streets)

Naruto and company quickly walked the streets of Konoha not wanting any trouble. Of course though, trouble seems to follow Naruto like mice follow cheese. He was about a half-mile away from his house when he felt some hostile presences behind him. Slowly turning he came face to face with 5 Uchiha. The one in the center was the super prick himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well, well, if it isn't the dobe. Long time no see" said Sauske.

"Never even missed you, Teme" Naruto quickly replied.

Sasuke snarled at the implication of the phrase. He then said "I hear you killed 20 jounin with those two whores of yours. I honestly doubt it" snickering.

The air temperature fell substantially. Sasuke flinched reflexively at the sudden change.

Naruto growled out "What did you say?"

Sasuke grinned and repeated "You and your little weakling whores…" he never finished.

Sasuke found himself in a world of pain. For in a blink Naruto had been 5 feet away had suddenly appeared in front of him kicking him in the balls.

As Sasuke doubled over Naruto slammed his knee into the super pricks face, sending him into the air. With a quick kick to the gut, Sasuke was sent 20 feet down the street, with blood streaming out of his mouth. He landed against the ground with a loud crash as his skided down the street, making a small path of upturned dirt as he went.

Sasuke weakly lifted his head from where he had landed and once more flinched. He couldn't see Naruto's eyes from where he was but he could sure feel them drilling into his very soul with a rage as hot as the sun.

"You ever call them that again" growled a seriously pissed of Naruto "I'll castrate you with a spoon and shove a paddle up your ass sideways."

Everyone winced but what caught them off guard was the tone that Naruto had, they just knew he meant it. He then joined the two ladies, whom had satisfied looks on their face had walked away following the map once more.

0--0

(Namikaze House)

All three of the trio stared up at the looming house in front of them.

It was HUGE. The in front of them all was a 3 floor estate house. It appeared to be small from the front and quite old. But as the passed the gate at the surrounding walls, all they could do was stare up.

As if on cue all three whistled at the large, tan colored, beautiful mansion. Naruto quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Instantaneously his jaw hit the floor with a loud thump.

Before him, the waiting room was huge, with a massive crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The furniture varied from room to room, some being of leather or others fancy designs in cloth. Every room was decorated expensively, objects varying from beautiful crystal ornaments to animal pelt rugs.

They did not have time to explore the whole house as they would want because upon a glimpse of the time, they realized that they would be late if they didn't leave to the Hyuga mansion right then.

0--0

(Hyuga Mansion)

The three companions approached the Hyuga gates just to be met by the guards. After they were checked out they were permitted entry.

On the inside, the three encountered a beautiful garden with a small creek running through. They were surrounded by many flowers and pleasant smells of cooking fires.

A man that looked like Hiashi came over to them as they waited.

"Welcome" he said "I'm Neji, I'll be guiding you to Hiashi-sama. Would you let me take your cloaks?"

The three silently nodded and gave them to Neji. Once more, the thought from any Hyuga male when he spotted the trio thought: "_How can someone be so fucking lucky?"_

All three wore what appeared to be red uniforms that fit loosely and gave maximum movement yet were still usable as a military uniform. Naruto had 7 emblems on his left collar and 5 gold stars on the other. The ladies alsp had the same 7 emblems but only had 3 gold stars The whole thing was a blood red color and with pockets here and there, all well built for a soldier whom is on the field constantly. It wasn't that which caught any mans eye though.

The shirt showed off the…chests of both women to an amazing degree. Both were well rounded curves, with breasts the sizes of doubled fists and near perfect hourglass shapes. The pants gave an excellent idea on the shape of the legs and their well rounded butts. Near god be damned perfect.

All men could do was drool and stare.

They all thanked him as they began to move away and towards one of the many buildings in the compound.

They approached a set of sliding doors and upon gaining permission to enter, Neji bowed and moved away in the direction of yet another structure.

As they stepped inside, they noticed Hiashi was seated next to Hinata. Motioning them to be seated he began "Welcome Namikaze, Dracona and Keiko. I must thank you for saving my daughter once more. Thank you." Hinata nodded her thanks but otherwise remained quiet.

"Now" Hiashi continued "I would like to offer my daughter Hinata's hand in marriage to you. Would you accept?"

Dracona and Keiko stiffened at the mention and Hinata gave an angry glare at her father.

Naruto began "I doubt you will be the last one to offer me their daughter sir. Damn that clan restoration act." Dracona and Keiko nodded, having been told what the purpose of the act was once before.

Naruto continued "Sir I will only accept if Hinata agrees and by her expression you haven't told her whom I am yet."

Hiashi had a look of panic on his face as he remembered that little detail. Turning to Hinata he said "I completely forgot about that. Dear, his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The seconds ticked by and suddenly Hinata raised her hand…and slammed it on her father's foot.

As he jumped around the room cradling his foot, Hinata turned her eyes to Naruto. She began to blush slightly and asked "You seemed a bit hesitant in your answer Naruto-kun, is there a problem?"

At this Hiashi stopped cradling his foot and also requested a response.

Naruto sighed and answered "That is a simple answer. Back where I just returned from a huge war began because of an arranged marriage. The two lovers that had been separated from each other because of such a marriage used a forbidden technique in revenge. Both died using it but in the process unleashed a horde of beings not seen there for millennia. They destroyed everything, slaughtering as they went till they were destroyed in the end but at a great price.

"I will only accept the marriage if Hinata wants it as well."

So it landed on her, the modesty in his voice catching her heart like it did all those years ago. She just stared at his enchanting blue eyes that seemed to peer into the soul and give hope to it. His smile as he finished his brief recollection showed that he was still him, even going through a hellish war.

"Of course I accept Naruto, if you will accept is all I want to know."

Naruto and his two friends smiled and were about to countinue pleasant conversation with a crying Hiashi when

_BOOM! _

The three were instantaneously on their feet and rushing to the door, with the Hyuga's trailing behind them. Outside they saw the Hyuga wall had a huge hole blown in it and a few Hyuga civilians (non ninja) littered the ground bleeding profusely. Before anyone could react, armed ninja began pouring through the whole and attacking.

0--0

**Dragon of Time: **Damn it I hate Fangirls. How can there be so many women like that?!

**Naruto: **I don't know but it was fun to watch them chase you. I even recorded the chase and placed the video in you tube and sent to Americas funniest home videos.

**Dragon of Time:** Just remember pay back is a bitch.

**Naruto:** Do your worst.

**Dragon of Time:** Already did.

**Naruto:** What? (turns around) (Hinata standing there with Dracon and Keiko.) All have wips) Ladies, uhmm what are the whips for? (steps back slowly)

**Girls:** For some fun (step forward)

**Naruto:** SHIT! RUN FOR YOU LIVES (runs)

**Girls:** Wait up, we want you. (Chase)

**Dragon of Time:** (laughing ass off) Well gentle beings, that's chapter 2. Next chapter has a lot of bodies and reintroductions. Sorry it took so long. See ya later.


	4. Chapter 3

Dragon of time: Hello people, Time here with your weekly update of 'Dragon Knight

**ThDragon of time: **Hello people, Time here with your weekly update of 'Dragon Knight.' As of last time some strange men invaded the Hyuga estate and began attacking the clan members. Hopefully this comes out right so ladies and gentlemen let the ass kicking begin.

**Naruto:** Remember, the jackass here does not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. De does have dibs on Dracona though.

**Dragon of Time:** Yeah…wait, HEY!

0--0

CHAPTER 3

(Hyuuga Estate)

As soon as the attacker began moving in through the gaping hole in the walls, Hiashi began to react. He was about to tell his guests to move to the bunker and await the ending of this ordeal…only to find them not there. He looked back at the invaders and saw his 3 guests charging straight at the invaders. Naruto had a sword in each hand while the two ladies each had a bow. Hiashi had no damn clue where the weapons had come from and he did not want to know.

Dracona and Keiko stopped and notched arrows on their respective strings and let loose while muttering something. Now two arrows against nearly 150 attackers doesn't do shit. Fifty on the other hand is a whole other story. As the arrows flew, each gave off a slight glow. As the light faded as soon as it had arrived and the flying arrows were joined by fifty more

The attackers never knew what had hit them by the time that many of their comrades were on the ground clearly dead or dying. The remaining 100 were in shock, apparently not expecting many forms of resistance, were not prepared for the swordsman to suddenly appear among them. They never stood a chance except one that actually managed to dodge, having been standing behind all of his comrades. But at this point he was one of the few still alive.

The man began an assault upon Naruto who expertly dodged the attacks.

The man began yelling "Stay still you damn excuse for a swordsman. You mother was probably braver then you are as well as being a whore."

Naruto visibly sighed and said "Is that the best you can come up with. Damn I half expect you to yell 'neener, neener.' It's so damn hard to find any good opponents these days, that taunting was horrible."

"O yeah" said the man "I bet you couldn't do better."

"I'll take that bet" said Naruto before the man could move. He closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly opened them again, while having a evil grin plastered to his face. Naruto began:

"Thou art a coward. Sooth doth thou send others before thee and refrain from the strife thyself. Thou strikest women yet shirk to strike a man, lest thy pustulent skin be cut by a blade fairer than thy own. Sooth, thou art a coward."

"WHAT?!" screamed the man slamming down another blow which Naruto parried lazily.

Continuing, Naruto said "Thou art a braggart. Braggart thou art for naught, for in every contest thou art defeated. Fighter of weaklings like thyself, whensoever a true knight face thee, thou runs away. Yet, in sooth, from this cowardly retreat dost thou make brag. Thou art a braggart."

At this time the invaders had been eliminated and the Hyuuga watched in awe as their guest danced circles around a seriously enrage opponent and still Naruto spoke on:

"Thou art smelly. Thy breath stink of thy rotten ejacula, which, sooth, thou dost love as thy morning drink. Thy body reeks with the stench of fear and the manure of asparagus-eating goats is better then the smell from thy mustache. Thou art a stinker."

The Hyuuga broke. Not in the bad way though as most of them dropped to the floor laughing their asses off and holding their sides. The man had bellowed in rage and continued to try and catch Naruto but to no avail.

Once more, Naruto picked up his taunting: "Thou art ugly. Thy men doth not run forward to fight but away form thy countenance. Sooth, in the history of the ill-favored, thy name is held in high esteem. Thy whore mother screamed at first sight of thee in horror. The ill-favored persons that were forced to care for thee had to put a pork chop around thy neck to get the do to play with thee. Further, sooth, when it did, it mistook thy ass for thy face and preferred it to lick. Thou art ugly."

The way Naruto was defending himself against his opponent seemed to hint at a finale and the Hyuuga couldn't be anymore wrong as Naruto continued:

"Thou art stupid. Thou has attacked us and we have thrown thee back, though we be but, forsooth, a fraction of thy number. Thou art unlettered and hath never read of the term 'defeat in detail,' for, assuredly, but those few letters would require all day and the use of both of your pustulent forefingers. But the veriest simpleton canst understand that thine tactics are those of a school-yard bully held back until his tutors release him as a man full grown yet unable to manage finger painting. Canst thou walk and chew bubble gum at the same time it is asked and I say 'Nay' for I have found you, face down, the bybble before you upon the ground as proof. Thou art STUPID!"

"And that is how a professional taunts. So, move you fucking ass out of here before I decide to start in Drasin you fucking mound of gelatinous pus" yelled Naruto.

Now the attacker was visibly crying and started to attack again while sobbing. This time Naruto went on the offensive, using slashes and stabs effectively to push his opponent back.

Before anybody knew it Naruto did an upward slash and was about to be stopped by his opponent…when Naruto's own sword went through his opponents like scissors through paper.

In the end all that was left of him were two halves that that exploded with blood from both halves. Of the attackers there was nothing left but bodies and their respective parts, some looking like they were pincushions.

As the pool of blood began to expand the final one to die seemed to have had a henge placed on him, which dropped revealing none other then an Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

0--0--0--0

**Dragon of Time: **Well people here we go chapter 3. If you did not see me killing off Sasuke don't worry because that was a spur of the moment occasion. You Sasuke fans out there need not worry, he will be back. Sadly. Wait for the next chapter so please be patient.

**Naruto:** Does that asshole need to comeback?

**Dragon of Time:** Yep for plot. But don't worry you'll get to kick his ass in a serious fight next time. Unless he turns completely emo of course.

**Naruto:** Damn Straight. By the way you realize that there are people outside right.

**Dragon of Time:** I', underground remember, my house got ransacked by fangirls

**Naruto:** You mean the same ones whom found a way to get down here.

**Dragon of Time:** wha…(girlish squeals) SHIT! NOT AGAIN! (Runs away chased by fangirls once more)


	5. Chapter 4

Dragon of Time: Hey there people, here is your update for Dragon Knight

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there people, here is your update for Dragon Knight. Hope I can keep you liking it till the end. Anyway, let's get this ball on the roll. Remember, I don't Naruto in any way, shape or form. Let the ball roll…

0--0--0--0--0

(Hyuuga Estate)

They stared at the remains. There lay Sasuke Uchiha, the former heir of said clan. He was not the only one though. Naruto, once seeing the dead Uchiha, he rushed and inspected the rest of the bodies. He found out that a small fraction of the bodies were also Uchiha, while the rest were common mercenaries.

Naruto turned to his female companions, who also had realized the implication of such event. After nodding he turned to Hiashi, but before he could say anything a chain of explosions could be heard.

"Damn it" growled out Naruto.

"What's going on, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Either someone's fireworks went off in the wrong place" he said "or the Uchiha are trying to take over Konoha by slaughtering the clans of Konoha. I would bet that it's the second."

The Hyuuga nodded and began to move around, dealing with the wounded and dead kinsman. Naruto turned to Hiashi once more and said "Dracona, Keiko and myself will be going to the separate clan houses and help liberate them from the Uchiha attack. Once you get things organized here, please move on to the streets and help deal with any unwanted company." With that the three seemed to say something in an unknown language. Suddenly they were dressed in red armor suits, sort of what medieval knights would wear, just appearing much lighter and stronger. A burst of flame travled down their backs, leaving behind a red cape with a silver dragon sown on, it's mouth gaping open showing its fangs. A helm appeared on each of their heads, a shape that resembled that of a dragon, made to fit tightly. It also had a black visor covering that gave the dragon like appearance a much more evil look.

With that, the three ran out the opening in speeds that were unnatural for such armor. They split up in multiple directions to deal with the different assaults.

0--0--0--0--0--0

(Nara Estate)

Shikamaru Nara was not having a good day. The worst parts of it, there were no clouds in the sky. At all. All day there was not even a wisp of one.

To say that he was annoyed was like saying that he never said troublesome.

Then, his fiancé, Ino, had come in with at least 7 immense books on wedding dress, 10 more on food, 15 on music and the list went on. It did not help that she had made him read them all. Each of them being at least 500 pages long. He had earned a good smacking from her as well as he kept muttering "Troublesome" throughout the whole thing.

The only thing that seemed to give his day any meaning was the little fact that his whole clan was under attack by invaders intent on killing them all. Where the hell were his priorities laying?

Things had not been going well. The attackers had blown a hole in the Nara walls and held it fiercely. A few of the Nara's were down, badly wounded and they would die if not given any immediate attention. There was just no way to get to them and the invaders were pushing forward. There was no way they could hold for another hour before the attackers would break through their lines, there were just to many.

That, of course, was a serious problem. Or I would have been had not some red armored man shown up behind the enemy lines. The screams began.

Soon, the attackers were facing a fight on both sides, held back in one and slaughtered in the other. As suddenly as it started, it was over. All that was left were bodies and puddles of blood. The man wearing red armor had blood dripping from both his sword and his armor.

Shikaku Nara came forward and asked "What's going on?"

The man pointed he sword at one of the bodies and said "They are what's happening?"

All present looked at the body, it being the remains of an Uchiha.

The man continued "Sorry but I have to move, there are more places that need to be freed. When you have taken care of things here, would you mind moving into the streets and deal with any other un-welcomed assholes. I'm pretty sure there is an assault happening against the Hokage so we got to hurry."

The Nara nodded and began to give out orders as the man ran into the street and disappeared.

0--0--0--0--0

(Mitsurugi Estate)

Steel clashed with steel. Blood ran through the homes of the small Mitsurugi clan. Ten-ten Mitsurugi stood surrounded by the invaders along with her whole clan. The fighting was fierce and bloody all around but there small clan was on the losing side as more and more invaders began pouring through the hole in the wall. There was no chance for them, they would all die, yet they fought on.

Suddenly, an invader rushed at her. Moments ago she had thrust her sword through a man's gut so she wouldn't have been ale to block the attack being that her sword was still in someone's gut. The attacker swung down…to be met by a sword. Ten-ten looked to the hand realizing it was encased in a red, unknown metal. Gazing at the rest, she realized the man was in an unfamiliar suit of red armor with a black visor.

Without hesitation, the man twisted his sword, sending the one of his opponent flying. Without halting he began to move across the battlefield after the man had been beheaded by a swift motion. She could not believe this guy. He was going through the invaders like they weren't even there, leaving a pile of dead bodies in his wake.

Soon, he was gone having run out the hole in the wall and disappearing down the street.

Ten-ten wasted no time in giving orders, being her father was wounded, as she stared in the direction the figure a disappeared into "Take care of the wounded, once we are done with that we are moving on to the streets to help liberate the city."

0--0--0--0--0

(Inuzuka Estate)

Hana Inuzuka was pissed. Not only had the invaders blown a hole in her homes wall but her shopping bags had been in that exact spot. All her new cloths, shoes and other girly stuff were instantly blown to the stratosphere. Like any other girl would be in a situation of this magnitude, she was extremely pissed.

The fight had been intense because of the invaders speed upon entering the compound. Currently, Hana was stuck in a very bad position having been pinned down by various attackers. They had ripped of her shirt to reveal her chest, which was on the larger end of the D cup measurements. One of the men was undoing his pants as one of his companions was about to remove hers. He would have succeeded had not a sword been thrust through his gut.

It apparently had been thrown as there was no hand grasping its hilt. A second blade was thrown at the man that was undoing his pants, falling dead before he even knew what had killed him.

A red armored man suddenly appeared behind on of the men that was holding her down and wrapped an arm around the man's neck and chin. With a violent twist, the man not only broke the invaders neck but also sent the head flying followed by a gushing a blood. The other man holding Hana down let her go and launched himself at the armored man, using a combination of kicks and punches.

The man lazily either dodged or blocked his enemies attacks before using a round house kick to the man's face, followed soon by a sickening snap of the mans neck. They were then surrounded by invaders and all the armored man did was pull his fist back. He muttered something and said fist burst into flame, punching the air above him, the flame burst out form his hand in tongues of fire. They hit all of the surrounding enemies whom burst into flames. They did not even scream as they fell over, now pitch black and giving off a smell of burnt flesh.

At that point all the invaders had been driven out. The man put a hand to his helm side and seemed to put some pressure. A piece seemed to move from his ear and down to his mouth, much like a communicator used by ninja just more stable looking being the mike was attacked to the ear piece.

"Inuzuka, Mitsurugi and Nara clans liberated. How are you guys doing" said the man. At the same time he had undone the clasps that held his cape and given it to Hana. She had accepted and covered herself with a low muttered thanks.

A response came over the com on the man's ear that she heard "Dracona here, doing fine. All enemy resistance at Akamichi, Rock, and Haruno burnt to a crisp. The clans are now moving into the streets right behind me. I hear some fierce fighting coming form the direction of the Hokage tower/ We should reach it in the next ten minuets. Dracona out."

Another feminine voice came over "Keiko here, also doing fine all resistance from the enemy at Aburame, Hatake, and Yamanaka taken care of with a prejudice. We are the farthest out but we are on the move. We should reach the tower within fifteen minuets. Keiko over and out."

At this point Hana's brother, Kiba, had come close to her a gave her a new shirt that he had gone to retrieve and muttered something into her ear. Holding on to the shirt, she slowly got up and ran in the direction of the main house. The man looked in said direction and ran after them. After he had arrived he realized that the Inuzuka remnants were surrounding a downed body of Tsume Inuzuka, mistress of the Inuzuka clan.

The crowd parted, letting him through, slowly walking up, the man found Hana crying upon her mothers bleeding body, while Kiba stood behind her, crying as well.

He looked down at the bleeding body once more and bowed his head in respect but then he realized…bleeding. Her heart was still beating!

"Move" was all he said. Hana looked at like he was crzy but moved away slowly. The man gazed at the sword wound and kneeled down. He slowly placed his hand on the wound and muttered "Helias Interna" a blow glow suddenly encompassed his hand and Tsume's face seemed to lose some of that paleness. As the blue glow slowly vanished the man muttered "Helias Sefaron." This time a green glow appeared on the mans hand for a bare second before vanishing as well. He then removed his hand…so that everyone could see the repaired skin underneath.

"Ugh" came a dry voice from a just woken p Tsume "what?" Her eyes opened in shock while she remembered what had happened. She looked to the armored man before saying "Thank you" followed by her eyes closing, soon followed by loud snoring.

The man said "You're welcome." He then stood up once more and sheathed his swords, which had been returned to him. He looked to the surrounding Inuzuka and said "I will be going to the Hokage tower. There I will finish this, against the man who started this all. Are you with me?!" The Inuzuka yelled and followed him out, those that could not stayed to take care of the wounded. Hana put on the new shirt, still holding the cape, and with Kiba joined the man on their march towards the tower.

0--0--0--0--0--0

**Dragon of Time:** There you go ladies and gentle germs, chapter 4 for Dragon knight. Nothing more to say other than thank you all for reading this and your reviews, if you chose to do so. Remember, I you see something that's wrong or that needs improvement let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thank you a see ya later.


	6. Chapter 5

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there people, I am sorry this took so long but I have been having severe writers block. So without further wait, here is the next chapter. Remember I, to my complete dissatisfaction, do not own Naruto or anything directly connected to it.

**0-----------------------0-----------------------0----------------------0-------------------------0-----------------------0---------------------0---------------------------0------------------0**

**Chapter 5**

The red armored man charged through the streets. Behind him where the clansmen of three clans, Nara, Mitsurugi and Inuzuka, those who could move at least. They all moved at best speed towards the Hokage tower, with the noise of clashing steel preceding them at the time.

A few streets to the east, the woman known as Dracona, led the charge of the clansmen from the Rock, Haruno and Akamichi clans.

A few streets to the west, Keiko was at the lead of a column of Aburame, Hatake and Yamanaka clan warriors as they to moved towards the Hokage tower.

The battle of Konoha tower as about to Begin

0-------------------------0-----------------------0------------------------0-------------------------0---------------------0------------------------------------0

Sarutobi was panting. The unplanned assault had caught them completely unprepared and the point showed. The ANBU that were in the tower at the time of the attack were all fighting at their best, but a set of explosions had left various breaches throughout the whole tower that there wasn't enough men to guard the kage. The sannin had been in the building and were now fighting alongside their sensei but it was a losing fight. Even the most powerful of ninja could be swamped under so many fresh enemies.

Orochimaru was fighting, while screaming something along lines of "Gay pornographic assholes from hell" because apparently a gay Uchiha, whom all knew led the attack at this point, had said that he was going to rape him. Well talk of incentive to live.

Tsunade also fought nearby, also under the same threat but from the ugliest of men she had ever seen. He was so ugly that we are going to not describe him to save the people from puking up all of the breakfasts from the day they were born.

Jiraya was in a similar situation as Orochimaru, fighting for his sanity against a gay man.

Eventually they all pushed the enemy back, but there were more in the streets that were pushing their way in from the streets, a combination of Uchiha and merc's.

Sarutobi and the exhausted Sannin looked around them, as the battle seemed to end as the various groups of ANBU joined the more powerful ninja. The were thousands of dead, most were the traitors but a decent portion were ANBU. That was not what had been bothering them though.

As the battle had begun they had seen a man initiate a seal that none of them recognized. As soon as the seal became active, not one of the ninja on the field had been able to use chakra for any type of jutsu. That alone had ruined the fight; they had eventually won but the existence of such a seal was very troubling.

As the Konoha nin stared at the streets, from several different directions more forces that belonged to the enemy and at the point the Konoha nin knew they were done for.

The moment of loss that had come to the leaf nin minds suddenly changed to surprise and relief…as a illusion dropped revealing that the three new columns were in fact the clans of Konoha.

(Battlefield before Hokage Tower)

The warriors of Konoha clashed with that of the traitors. Arrows from the red armored women flew into the enemy force as they approached. They soon joined the attack with swords of their own and any in their path ended as splatters of blood on the ground.

The Uchiha and Merc force, which a moment ago had been elated with a sense of victory, crumbled in moments as the clans and nin of Konoha that were supposed to have been dead suddenly came to their very front.

Fugaku Uchiha was now in a really pissed off mood. Conquering Konoha had been just in the grasp of his hands and now it had just been taken from him as his clan and merc forces were being annihilated.

He stood before the red armored man with a clan sword in his hand ready to strike, same with the other man as well.

"Who are you?" said the retarded Uchiha.

"Naruto Namikaze if you forgot asshole and I am also" he said, raising his sword "your executioner."

Naruto swung down on the Uchiha with speed that was inhuman, while the dust began to settle as the battle ended around them.

Fugaku was an experienced ninja so he saw the attack coming and he raised his blade to guard the strike. He was planning to counter when the blades met, leaving the Namikaze open to a counter attack. Only thing the traitor did not count on was Naruto's sword cutting through his steel sword. As his life flashed before his eyes, Naruto's sword entered his right shoulder and excited his left hip. The Uchiha's body bended inward as he face contorted in pain but before he could scream in agony for a short while, Naruto twisted around and once more slashed upwards, dividing the traitors neck from his shoulder.

With that final slash did the body then explode with blood was the head seemed to skyrocket from the body with blood trailing behind it.

Then, and only then did the dust finally settle.

**0-------------------------0---------------------------0---------------------------0-----------------------------0---------------------------0------------------------------0------------------0**

**Dragon of Time: **Sorry that took so long but with everything that has been going on in school I haven't been able to type so I know that this chapter is rushed and kinda lame, sorry. The next one should be better so I hope you can stay with me through this. Se ya later.


	7. Chapter 6

**Dragon of Time: **Sorry I am late folks, my computer was so fucked up you would not believe it. So lets get this ball on the roll and countinue the story, shall we. Remember I do not own Naruto in Any way.

**0-----------------0--------------------0-----------------------0-----------------------0-------------------------------0--------------------------0**

**Chapter 6**

"How the hell did this happen?!" yelled an Irate Hiashi Hyuuga as the Konoha council three days after the failed coup preformed by the Uchiha and their mercenary forces.

Sarutobi looked to the council and said grimly "We don't know but from what we were able to gleam from their records, they wanted Konoha as their own but knew that the other clans would not support them. They appear to have obtained help from outside the village to support them with funds, but the money is untraceable."

Orochimaru, the pale jutsu expert, jumped in and said "What bothers me was how they were able to neutralize the use of our chakra and our jutsu's, Jiraya, you have any idea?"

Jiraiya, the master of seals and king of all perverts, said in all seriousness "The seal appears to be a radius effect seal. With the radius all chakra becomes unusable and gets sucked away, cancelling all jutsu and chakra used on the outside. It stays in effect till the caster dies or leaves the area in which it was activated. By the looks in their records, the one they used was the only existing copy, as all the plans and designs were in their sealed room, so it's safe to say that we will not be seeing it again."

Naruto snorted loudly and had every pair of eyes focused on him.

Jiraiya looked at him and asked angrily "What? You have something to say?"

Naruto looked at the man and said "I doubt that it was the only copy of the seal. The group that was funding the idiots probably got their hands on at least a copy of the seal. I'd rather think that way then say out right that they don't have it."

The perv leaped up from his seat and yell "When I say that someone doesn't have it then--"

Naruto spoke louder then the man could yell "No plan ever survives contact with the enemy, which is why they are called the enemy."

Jiraiya couldn't counter that argument but before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

Sarutobi yelled "Enter."

The doors opened, revealing a troop of ANBU who walked in…leading the three surviving Uchiha women in.

When the clans raided the Uchiha compound many felt sick to their stomachs. At the center stood a pile of bodies…those of the Uchiha women. As the bodies were neatly arrayed in rows, many appeared to be in states of terror, their throats slit with brutal efficiency.

"Naruto" yelled Dracona a few feet down the hallway "Get over here!"

Naruto moved in her direction, followed by some ANBU assigned to help him. Dracona moved into a room and kneeled next to three bodies.

Naruto moved into the room as the woman placed her fingers to one of the three, one after the other. She turned to him and said "They are alive."

Since then they had been in the hospital till they awoke a few hours ago by the report of the ANBU escort as they soon left.

Sarutobi looked at the three and said "Why don't you start from the beginning and I may spare your lives?"

The central one, the eldest who looked like a regular Uchiha was interrupted by Danzo before she could say anything "Afterwards, will they be placed under my care?" with a sinister smile.

Sarutobi looked at the man with frigid eyes and said "No they will be under Naruto and the Namikaze's care if I deem them worthy to be kept alive, of which I highly believe is what will happen" finishing with a slight smile.

The three focused their eyes on Sarutobi whom nodded and then on Naruto, who smiled a silent message of encouragement which caused all of them to blush.

The eldest Uchiha began to speak and she said "The Uchiha used to be a very greedy clan. All they wanted was power in its absolute form no matter the consequences to others. When my husband, Fugaku, was dismissed from the position of Hokage when Minato was chosen as the next one, he began to scheme to get his revenge for something that he thought was an offense. I don't know who he got the funds from but I know for sure that there was defiantly more then one."

The one of her left, the second oldest, also looked like a regular Uchiha but her hair was short, ending at the base of her skull. She said "Also, Naruto is right, they do have a copy of what makes up the seal, but only such a small portion of it that it would take decades to make up a new one. Doesn't help that the plans were literally a central piece. There is very little out of which to build so there is no worry that it should rise again."

The youngest one of them looked like an identical copy of the first all except her hair was slightly curly. She looked at Naruto and said "Thank you for stopping our stupidity. If it wasn't for you, more people would have died. Please accept our servitude as your servants."

The moment she finished all three bowed in Naruto's direction, much to everyone's extreme shock.

"No, I do not want servants" Naruto said after a brief moment of silence.

The youngest spoke again as she stood straight again "Please sir, it's a matter of honor and what we want, all that we have…please" with a pleading look in her eyes and face.

Naruto looked her straight in the eye…and smiled. "Fine" he said "You can work for me but you won't be servants but friends. None of this 'sama' stuff either, I work for a damn living so just san or something will be just fine. You will be paid and all that good stuff. That all right?"

The three women beamed with untold happiness and nodded, not trusting their voices…or their traveling eyes as they roamed his body, still decked out in his red uniform.

The council had a mix of surprise and anger but was unable to say a thing till Naruto began to speak, turning back to the group from his clan chair "All I am worried about right now is what will happen next. Whoever funded the Uchiha rebellion probably wants to bring Konoha, and through us the fire country, to its knees, so all that there is left is to prepare for war."

Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan, nodded his head slowly and said "He's right. Being that we don't know who funded the Uchiha it's not possible to make any sort of move against them. All we can do is wait and prepare."

Sarutobi nodded and looked at Naruto "What would you suggest?"

The council, even the smart Shikaku, was shocked that they would address the question to one that they believed woefully inexperienced but those thoughts were thrown out the window as he responded without hesitation "Fortify and supply. To start simply, build storehouses if needed and fill them with everything one would need for a siege from extra weapons, food, water and everything else we need. Build them away from where a spy could get to without completely revealing him self as a spy, such as in the caves under the Hokage monument. Maybe order un-forged steel for the smiths in Konoha to forge the weapons, it would be cheaper and a lot more efficient that way. Then use trees from the forests around Konoha as a source of timber to make siege and anti-siege weapons. That would widen the spectrum around the village itself, making it harder for an opposing to force to sneak closer to Konoha and allowing a broader scope to allow any on the walls to fire down on the enemy. Might help to make the walls higher then they are now, raising them about 7 feet more or so. At the top, place a barrier so nothing like a random Kunai of weak jutsu can come and kill someone by accident. A thing I forgot is to make sure to have a second water source so that we don't have to be forced to attack them in desperation for water. If they were to try and dame the river, we have to determine where the enemy would do so and make sure that there is a way for us to intervene so the enemy doesn't get the upper hand from either source of water. There is more but till the exact enemy is known and what they can do that is the best that can be done."

Every single pair of eyes looked to be the size of dinner plate with their mouths open till they reached the floor.

Naruto looked at them and said "What?"

0-------------------0----------------0----------------0-----------------0---------------------0---------------------0

A pink haired woman that stood at about 5 and a half feet walked down the damaged streets of Konoha. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing or what she had heard and been told, but here it was in physical evidence.

She had been outside on a mission with her friend Sasha Yamanaka, Ino's twin sister, and Yetia Inuzuka, Kiba's twin sister, when the Uchiha tried to take over Konoha. They had gone to wave to take care of a small problem caused by a man named Gato, a petite insignificant shrimp who only looked for ways to make more money, legally or illegally. They had taken care of him rather quickly and without much problem from the small amount of Bandits that he had hired that were as stupid to charge straight at three women whom were extremely pissed after being called whores. If there was anything left from those mercs, it was dust in the wind.

What had shocked the three girls even more was the fact that the one to have foiled to the coup was the one they thought long dead…Naruto Namikaze.

"I just can't believe that Naruto stopped all this" spoke Sasha, wearing a full black ANBU jump suit, her chest hidden behind a steel breastplate. She looked like a standard ANBU minus the sword strapped to her back and a mask. Her blond hair ended at her shoulders, tied in two intricate tails braided with red silk string. "There is no way that the idiot that Naruto could stop the Uchiha clan."

This time Yetia jumped in. Yetia was dressed in a dark brown jacket with a matching shirt and a pair of pants that fit loosely, hiding her curves in a wave of mystery. Her weapons pouch was strapped to the inside of her thighs with a holster of a long combat dagger astride her right hip. "You forgot that he had the support of the clans and other loyal shinobi. As what we have heard Sasha, he himself said that not all the credit lay with him but also with those who fought with him."

"Whatever."

Sakura looked to jump in and said "Yetia has a point but all we can is report in and see what we can do."

Both of the other girls nodded and began moving in the general direction of the Hokage tower. As they rounded the corner, Sakura ran smack into a man, bouncing off of him while he did not seem effected at all. Her butt hit the ground with a resounding smack and before either of her teammates could do anything the man was kneeled beside her with a hand outstretched and said "Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going, are you all right?"

Sakura could not respond for she was inside her own head…imagining things. When she had come in contact with the man next to her, she had felt his rock hard muscles and strong form. She couldn't help but think of things to do with this man. Ohh she was having a field day till she realized what he had said. Looking at his face and crystal blue eyes, she smiled, and flirting, said "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for worrying."

The man smiled a very familiar smile and said "That's good. I have been told to as dense as a mountain."

Before Sakura could reply, Hinata ran up and said "I finally found you Naruto."

All three of the other woman blinked again and again as Naruto stood up, their eyes trailing his moving figure with growing lust and want.

"No way" Sasha said, barely above a whisper "No way that this hunk is Naruto."

"Why thank you Sasha, its an honor to think that such a beautiful woman think of me that way. And I can't forget the other two beauties with you. Sakura and Yetia right, it's always a nice time to see ya, a sight for sore eyes."

All three began to blush a very bright red as he smiled a small, simple smile that made their hearts flutter. At Sakura's reaction though Naruto blinked and asked "Didn't you love Sasuke, Sakura?"

Sakura did a un-lady thing. She scowled and spit at the presentation of the question. "I used to but he proved himself to be an asshole on a mission by trying to use me as a shield. Afterwards I beat the living crap out of him and had myself transferred to a different team. Good thing I did t, for the girl that replaced me died I week later for the same reasons."

Naruto scowled and his eyes grew dark as he said "I hate assholes like that, good thing that he was one of the first to go."

Changing the subject, Hinata jumped in and said "Sorry to ruin the moment" with lust dripping from her voice, unnoticed by Naruto, "Dracona, Keiko and I need to speak with you privately at the compound. NOW."

Naruto nodded and turned back to the ladies as Hinata grabbed his arm and began to pull him away "I'll have to get together with you guys later."

The three waved as Naruto slowly vanished into the distance with Hinata. Sakura was the first to speak "Well, I think I will meet him later…in private…hehehe."

"Not if we beat you to it" the other two girls said.

The three then moved toward the Hokage tower to report…but in their minds, a plan was cooking.

0---------------------0----------------------0----------------------------0----------------------------0-------------0

(THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON EVER SO I ASK FOR SOME MERCY IN THE REVIEWS. SEE SOMEHTHING NEEDING IMPROVEMENT, TELL ME)

Hinata dragged Nartuo into his house, sighing as he was dragged across the floor, not bothering to fight. As the saying went 'he'll stare down giants, he'll scare a zombie. He'll charge armies, he'll jump into hell. But he will NOT stand up to an angry woman."

Hinata plopped him dwon on the main recliner of the living room, then she sat down in the sofa directly across from him, alongside Keiko and Dracona.

"Now Naruto" Dracona said with a smile on her face "What we are about to make you do with us is very important."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, knowing what was coming, "Really?" playing along with them.

Keiko then said "All women have needs. We have waited long enough to satisfy those needs so we are going to let loose now. You will do this without backing out no matter what is that clear?"

Naruto nodded and smiled as Hinata grabbed his arm again and began to drag him towards the stairs leading to the upper floors. The house possessed twenty bedrooms in the upper floors, all decked with the best of the best furniture.

As the rose up the stairs, Naruto let a worried look dawn on his face. Hinata did not even look at him and she could feel the change as he began to strain against her pull. She said "Naruto, I know that you worry. The girls told me of what you went through on Dracona. I know that you don't want to get into a relationship with anyone because you worry of what will happen to them if you were to die. You will listen as I say this. That's life. No one lives forever and it's not fair to yourself if you refuse what is natural. Eventually you will die, leaving someone behind or someone else will die leaving you behind, that is a fact. Don't suffer over what will eventually happen, now lets go!"

Naruto relaxed as the two girls behind him smiled lustfully.

Little did they know what sort of monster they had released…

(LEMON BEGINS HERE)

The three women slammed the door with enormous strength as Hinata applied a privacy jutsu, making the room glow a faint blue color. What happened next caught them by complete surprise.

Using his superior strength, Naruto got off the floor and pushed all three of them to the nearest wall, 4 feet from the soft welcoming bed. As the girls bodies came in contact with the wall, large bands of stone wrapped around their waists, ankles and wrists, pulling those above their heads and strapping them to the wall with immense, yet gentle, force. Naruto stepped back as Keiko said curiously "What are you doing?"

Naruto allowed a lustful smile to appear on his face as he said "I'm going to have fun with you one at a time and let the other two watches without anyway to please yourself and gain release."

A look of worry appeared to each of their faces as he continued "The question is" leaning forward "who to start with?"

The three women glared at him and began to struggle against their bonds to no avail. Keiko was about to say something when he laid a passionate kiss upon her lips. She melted so fast if she weren't a living being she would have slimed out of her bonds. Before the other girls could react, Naruto laid the same passionate kiss on them as well, leaving them in the same dazed state.

"I think" Naruto said with a sinister smile "That it is fair to start with Hinata first for she loved me for she had loved me for so much longer and I ignored her and deprived her of the love that should have been hers."

The ladies did not realize that they we nodding.

Then Hinata realized what he had just said but was unable to say anything as her mouth was enveloped by Naruto's own. She moaned into the kiss with slight hesitation as she had never felt like she did before. As the kiss continued she gasped as she felt that her shirt was ripped off of her with a loud tearing noise, her nipples of the pair of DD-cup breast sticking out like daggers and rock hard due to the expose to the slightly frigid air.

Hinata felt Naruto's lips leave her own and engulf her left nipple as his hand massaged her other breast slowly, with a small amount of force and what felt like small amounts of electricity that had her moaning louder and louder as they all came out from the palm of his hand which was right above her nipple. She began to pant as he felt her self getting wet after Naruto moved to her other breast and began his ministrations on it.

She was trying to remain in control, to not be dominated but soon gave up as Naruto continued the Assault on her breasts when she said "Naruto…please…stop teasing…me. Take me…NOW!"

Naruto let go of her breast and looked up at the beggin eyes of Hinata…and smiled an evil smile. Dracona and Keiko, who were extremely wet at what Naruto had been doing to Hinata and her moaning began to pant even harder, could only moan as it only meant that he wasn't going to do as he was asked.

Naruto snaked his hands around her waist, as if to removed the stone chain…only to squeeze her ass and twisting his hand slightly making her moan loundly, her back becoming an arch as her eyes looked towards the sky, misted over in pleasure.

Only then did she feel the cool air below her waist line. She looked down to realize that Naruto had some how pulled her pants and panties down without damaging the pants. Naruto stared at her sex with open lust as he watched her juices drip down her well toned, muscled legs that he just wanted to touch. Which he did, to Hinata's glee and the other twos disgust as they were not in her place.

Hinata moans grew louder and louder as Naruto increased his massaging of her thighs that she never noticed her legs were slowly being spread apart. Only then did she begin to scream in ecstasy as her womanhood was invaded by Naruto's tongue, which quickly took in all the dripping juices with an untold amount of desire. She screamed as he pushed his tongue in as deep as it could go, rubbing in constantly against her walls with unending ferocity.

"NARUTO, I AM GOING TO CUM!" she screamed. At that moment, she came in her first orgasm of the night, her juices erupting from her folds, covering Nartuo's entire face.

Using his fingers, Naruto wiped the juices off his face and sucked them as Hinata watched, straining to pull herself off the wall to jump him.

Standing back up slowly, Naruto placed his hand on the stone manacle around Hinata's waist. Instantly it, along with the rest of the manacle on Hinata, came undone.

She did not waist anytime as she leapt off the wall at the man in front of her with blazing, lustful eyes. Before any one could say 'cheese,' Hinata and violently ripped off all of Naruto's cloths. She stopped for a mere second on spying Naruto's hardened member, standing at attention at 9 and a half inches tall, nearly 2 wide

_Damn, that is not going to fit but damn me if I don't try _were Hinata's ringing thoughts within her lustful mind.

_Holy shit! I knew he was big but this is…so awesome. I can't wait till he takes me like the bitch I am _Were the thoughts of the two women still strapped to the wall, suffering from their own orgasm after hearing Hinata's screams of lust and desire.

Hinata pushed her hands against Naruto's chiseled chest towards the bed and made him sit down. She then kneeled and took his member in her mouth and moved her mouth up and down his member, applying a small amount of force.

She put it down her throat as deep as it would go and back out again. It did not take to long as Naruto began to pant loudly and moan till he finally said "Hinata I…I am going to…" he did not get to finish as a salty, sweet taste invaded her mouth. There was to much so it slowly dripped out of her mouth, falling on to her luscious, perky breasts.

Hinata smiled at Naruto as she wiped the sweet stuff off her breasts and stucked her fingers deliberately and slowly in front of Naruto, never to expect what would happen next.

She moved forwards slowly but slipped on something on the floor. Naruto had not expected it as either had Hinata, whose wet pussy was filled with Naruto's cock before she could even react.

It was a warm feeling, as her walls stretched and she felt oddly full. Having broke her hymen during some intensive training so she did not scream but moaned loudly as they both tumbled to the bed.

Before Hinata could move, Naruto used his hip to flip her onto her back and began pulling in and out of her, making her moans louder and louder as she gave in to him as they did the horizontal mambo. It did not take long for her moans to become screams as Naruto's grunts became louder and louder till he screamed in an unfamiliar tongue. Hinata felt his seed instantly flood her womb, the warm feeling driving her over the brink, and in a haze, she screamed as she came all over his dick, collapsing on the bed.

Naruto got off of her with a smile and lifted her gently off the bed setting her on the nearby coach just as gently, where she could watch what was about to happen to the other two.

He stood in his naked glory in front of Dracona and Keiko. He soon said "Being that the night grows short" and it was true, as they had been at it for longer then they thought "I'll just have to take you both at once, do you mind?"

Neither hesitated to nod and so soon fell the stone that held them to the wall. As Hinata and Naruto watched, the two moved towards Naruto, seductively swaying their hips, pulling off their cloths, leaving a small trail on the floor.

Both had taunt, tight muscle layering their frames. As each step they took, both of their DD-cup breast seemed to bounce dramatically and very slowly, much to the pleasure of a particular blond.

He was on the bed quicker then he could blink, he was pinned to the bed, Dracona's wet sex on his face and he could feel Keiko's lip moving up his member with steady paced strokes. Smiling he began to lick Dracona's snatch with unrepressed vigor, her moans escaping from her thoroughly till she could not hold it in much longer and began to scream "YES, YES LIKE THAT NARUTO! LICK ME CLEAN!"

And with that Dracona came all over Naruto's face, him taking in all he could with a groan as he attained his own release into Keiko's mouth. Then both sexy woman changed places and did the same thing all over again.

As the two woman lay crumpled on the bed, panting, having little energy left, Naruto kneeling over Keiko. Both woman smile weakly, if lustfully, at Naruto's erect member as he lowered himself onto Keiko, who let out renewed screams of pleasure. Dracona watched as her closest friends, now a sister if anything, got the brains fucked out of her. She placed a hand on her wet sex and began to move her finger in and out to try and stimulate herself, as well as massaging her bulging breasts. It did not work as she had hopped for she soon heard the pleasured screams as Keiko released onto Naruto again and he into her. With Unimaginable speed Naruto was on top of her with a smile on his face.

Out of the corner of her eye Dracona saw Hinata move over towards the bed, limping.

The rest of the night was one of screams and moans of pleasure.

(LEMON ENDS HERE)

(ELSEWHERE)

A man gulped as he stepped towards his leader and bowed.

"What is it? Have you word on the Uchiha?"

"Yes sir" the messenger said shakily.

"Well then, out with it."

"They failed sir…"

The pressure in the room suddenly grew stronger but not too high.

"I thought this was going to happen, but it was a good try and it did weaken then like we planned. Now if the Uchiha had not been paranoid bastards we would have the seal we paid them to design, may they burn in hell. Messenger?"

"Yes sir?" replied the young man.

"Get me my special quill to send a meesage to the others. We need to accelerate our plans if we are to destroy the fire country…and the leaf!"

0-----------------------------0----------------------------0-------------------------0----------------------------0

**Dragon of Time: **Well here you go. I know that it was about time but my computer was really fucked up. Hope you all like and I hope to see you soon.


End file.
